Rhythm of the Universe ::Tentative Title::
by Anorax
Summary: Tails has gone on for years without Cosmo, and he hasn't forgotten about her. Tails is almost 21 years old, and on the eve of his special day, a new force comes to Mobius. Contains OC. T for now.  Please R R, especially for detail correction!


**Loading Preview Module:**

_Load memory module 736-b7_**...**

**loaded.**

**Broadcast code 934-sh-x37 found and decoded.**

_Load broadcast into mem_transfer module 5aur0ra_

**Begining Broadcast:**

**:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:**

* * *

><p><em>Desert Highway - 7:35 PM<em>

Seclusion. The dry heat brings comfort the silhouette's frigidly cold body. The figure sit there, hidden in the backdrop of the night. A lonely car or two ramble by, distracted by their own world. The figure leans back, and stares up at the night sky. So familiar, and yet so far away. He closed his eyes as a small breeze enclosed his body. Cars pass by, indifferent to the figure lying there. This is how he preferred things. Silence, calm, serenity. It was nice to find somewhere to rest, to be away from the past few months - or was it years? - and just to be alone.  
>The figure fell asleep, and was not disturbed by the sudden flash of light, or the fact that the silhouette was no longer there afterwords.<p>

Almost immediately, cars fell off the highway, and a truck fell over onto the now-barren sand.

* * *

><p>"Oh, <em>crap!<em>"

All electricity within the building was off, and so was the newest bit of machinery the kitsune was working on.

_Workshop - 7:36 PM_

Tails walked over to the generator, which was silent. After a moment of a few choice words (repeating some of them would score me a M rating here... I don't want that here!), he found a light strip, and was under the generator in 2 seconds flat. Several mumbles could be heard before the machinery came alive angrily. With a smile of grim satisfaction, Tails walked over to his newest tinkering, grumbling all the while.

* * *

><p>Shadow winced and scowled during his meditation when he was interrupted by the flash of light coming from behind his closed eyelids.<p>

_Secluded Desert area, near Highway - 7:36 PM_

He opened his eyes, and overlooked the empty desert stretched out in front of him. Far in the distance, he saw the faint glow of the highway, and frowned at the far lights that could only resemble that of a severe car wreck.

He knew that no vehicle there could have caused the flash - there was no details upon the bare sand that would indicate an explosion or crater, which would be the only reason for a radial flash of light.

Cars in both directions were off the lanes, obviously affected by the mysterious burst.

Shadow stood up, sighed, and walked leisurely to the sight to investigate.

* * *

><p>Drifting in and out of conciousness...<p>

Somewhere in a void. No gravity, no sensation of touch or sound. I can't see. Here, in my thoughts, I am haunted by everything that has happened.

My thoughts are scattered like small strips of paper, lost in the winds of turmoil.

I have no sensations. I have seen someone die this way. The brain is starved of all input, and it loses control. Eventually, the person becomes brain-dead. I don't know how this is happening... No gravity... No light... No life...

No. Not again.

This time when I open my eyes, through the infinite black comes a memory, clearer than I could remember. I see the face of an old friend. He doesn't move.

...I can feel everything through this memory... as if I was living it still.  
>Fresh scabs covered my arms. The harsh wind blows cold foreboding through the surrounding forest, warning me. 'Go, leave. They will follow you. His death won't be the last if you stay.'<p>

Wet tears blur my vision, and I run, blindly through the forest. There is a flash of golden light behind me, then darkness. I am still running, but I fall. And I don't stop as the memory falls away from me, back into unconciousness...

* * *

><p>The mechanics that were going into the large machine weren't intended for what they were being used for. In fact, using a blender motor as a sub-sonic pulse generator is a pretty radical idea. So much so, that Tail's didn't even know if it would work until it was complete. At least, the larger parts wouldn't run...<p>

_Tail's Workshop - 7:42 PM_

The Kitsune was in fact testing out sound-based machanics. The larger machine was in fact going to be a all terrain vehicle that was powered by several amplified sound pulses at a rapid speed and varying frequencies. The upside to this radical idea was that the driving mechanics would barely use any electric power, beyond the charge of a single car battery. The problem was getting certain audio receptors to activate the drive train.

However, Tails was not working on the vehicle engine, but instead a smaller device. He unscrewed the metallic black front plate, and began rewiring the subbass sound generator.

(**A/N: Basically. Tails is working on music-based energy generators. I'll try to explain better in the next chapter or so. If you have any ideas, please R&R with your ideas.)**

Tails didn't notice the blue hedgehog enter the room. The hedgehog walked over to Tails and stopped. He was about to talk, but when he saw the expression on Tails face being reflected by his latest mechanics, he knew that saying anything could put Tails in a fury. Sonic has noticed that Tails has been on edge ever since- well, without Cosmo, Tails isn't Tails. He was constantly on edge, always in borderline depression. In fact, Tails mood was as constant as the current economy. (...)

Tails sighed and stopped slaving over the device. He forced a smile on his face and turned to Sonic. "Hey, Sonic..."

Sonic grinned at Tails. "Hey bro. Know what today is...?" Sonic asks Tails with a grin on his face.  
>Tails looked at him, first with confusion, then with a look of incredibility. "Really, Sonic?" He sighed, "I'm not celebrating tonight. It's just a small tradition-"<p>

"Just a tradition?" Sonic exclaims, his grin getting bigger. "Tails, you stay inside most of the day. You basically sleep in here."

"I do."

"See? That's the point. If you're going to get out of here for any reason, it might have well be this. You know The Rising doesn't happen but once every one hundred years."

"Yeah, but-"

"Did I mention I invited Chris?"

Tails stopped when he heard the name. Tails hasn't seen Chris ever since he went back to Earth. As far as he knows, Chris is dead.

Tails was almost sixteen when Chris was rocketed back to Earth by Dr. Eggman. Due to the crazy time difference between the two worlds, Chris was in college when he found a way of teleporting to Mobius. However, when he arrived he was back in his 13yr old body. The time lapse was close to 5 Earth years-per-six Mobian months. When Chris left for Earth, Tails has wondered just how far Earth's timeline progressed past Chris's absence from his home.

That was a little over five years ago. "How is Chris going to get here?" He asked Sonic.

Sonic shrugged. "I dunno. Remember when Chris set up a messanging device that reacts with the Master Emerald? Well, I sent off an inventation, and this came back."

Sonic handed him a message that appeared to be Chris's handwriting. Tails speed-read the note, then smiled. "Alright, I'm coming."

Sonic chuckled. "Why, because Chris is coming, or because it's your 21st birthday?"

Tails looked at Sonic. "I forgot about that." A grin begins to spread across Tail's face. "Well, in that case, both reasons. Let me put this up."

* * *

><p>Far from the earlier incident at the highway, another silhouette waited.<p>

_Desert Cliffs - 8:02 PM_

The cat began to hum a tune, mysterious and alien. The air around her reverberated with energy, and harmonies formed, triads and sevenths building up within the tune.  
>Etherial bass notes echoed over the cliff, becoming chorused by the sand dunes. The sand began to hum a constant note, building intensity to the song.<p>

It wasn't until the cat's humming brought the noise to a low-but-peaceful G/C7 chord did the aura appear.

Blue wisps of electrified air swirled in time to the melodic note shift. Small bulbs of lights appeared and pulsed to an inaudible rhythm, then winked out of existence just as fast.  
>Long, flowing lines of light pink swirled around the figure, like cirrus clouds. Each one moved in time to a different instrument in the ethereal ensemble. Light upon light swirled over the sand around her, keeping rhythm and moving with the pitch of the cat's hum.<p>

Then the cat opened her mouth and sang.

The auras glowed with brilliance as the air sang in long held chords, each note supporting the other. The air shimmered with moving lights pulsing with musical energy.  
>A desert-dwelling bystander (lucky him) would later swear he was witness to an angel singing above the cliffs.<p>

As she sang with more intensity and emotion, a faint silhouette began to appear alongside hers, shimmering with a dark purple light.  
>When the figure fell from the light, the song stopped. The cat leaned over the creature, holding a small ball of light. She reached down and rubbed her hand over the figure's chest. With a small hum, the light glowed from within it's body, then faded away.<p>

"Wurthen h'fura" The cat wispered to the body's ear, then layed down beside it, and fell asleep.

Before the cat fell asleep, she wondered if the figure would still be here beside her when morning came upon this planet.

The song echoed in the air, fading away slowly. However, a continuous field of weak crimson light hovered over the sleeping pair.

* * *

><p><strong>Not really sure what I am going for here. Hmm.<strong>

**Anyway, two OCs were (sort of) introduced here.**

**Please R&R. Don't feel shy about any writing tip or ideas of how to write the next chapter.**

**~Electrolisys**


End file.
